The Life before Finished
by AngelDean
Summary: Its a story based on my Hex (Hogwarts Extreme RPG site) character. Its very sad and very dark. Angel finaly runs away from her mother... What will become off her


The life before.

Angel walked around her room, as the harsh noise came from downstairs. Her parents were fighting about the letter she had just gotten. Softly she cried into her pillow. Never would they let her choose her fate and she knew it. The letter was that off the Dutch school for witchcraft and Wizardry "Plantus". She had once gotten the letter from Hogwarts but had never understood its meaning until today. Her parents were constantly moving but never gave a reason as to why. When she received this letter she finally understood that she was a witch, and was accepted to this school to practice her art. She heard her Mother yell at her father realizing that once again her mother would win this fight. Mostly she won it by beating her father half to death and then coming down on Angel or her older sister. She never understood why Candia never fought back she was married for god sakes, but it always resulted in her mother winning the battles one way or another. She rubbed over an old scar on her forearm and wondered if she would ever get the chance to be away from here but the fight became so loud her thoughts were blocked out.

"She is not going to that damn school Jack!"

"But Vera we are pure bloods she should be given a choice."

"Under no circumstances will that happen, you know The Dark Lord will find us if we use magic."

"But we won't, our daughter will."

"She shares our blood don't she you idiot."

"Yes she does love, but why can she not even know what she is and why we run."

"I am not running because I like it, you are the one so keen on betraying our master. Your lucky Severus did not murder you, or her."

"What do you mean, he never saw her."

"Are you that thickheaded, the scar on her left forearm that looks like the black mark, he tried to kill you whit a curse but it backfired and hit her instead, do you really think he does not know that."

"But my love…"

"Ow stop you pitiful whining son off a…, If it had not been for you I would still be with my lord, instead off hunted down like an animal." She smacked her husband hard in the face and laughed when blood started flowing freely from his nose. "You are a sad excuse off a man" she huffed before walking off "never shall she know what she is, or use her powers. If she does I shall finish what Severus started." Angel trembled as she heard her mother scream at her father, what powers, and who was this Severus? She knew she had always thought her darker side to be strong, but her mother to be in lead with a Dark lord she mussed. And who was this lord, was he the reason she had once ran off. She thoughtfully caressed the tattoo on her neck. She never had been allowed to have pets so on a mad day she created one. A small Snake ran from the top off her upper arm over the front off her shoulder blade, its head ending just on the nape off her neck. She smiled as she remembered how much it had hurt, but how different the hurt was then when her mother had hit her. This was bearable, less painful than anything her mother had ever done to her. And it ended in a form off beauty she greatly admired. She had never been very good at drawing but somehow whit a knife and ink this had turned out to be a thing worth her admiration. Loud banging footsteps came closer to her room and Angel ducked under her pillow. As long as her mother thought she had not heard it she was safe, but the tears on her face would betray her. She felt pain ripping through her back as she was pulled off her bed. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing mum…"

"You're a liar, you're good for nothing." She said as she hit her daughter hard.  
Angel fell down to the floor sobbing "I am sorry mum; I'll never do it again."

"You keep saying that" she huffed, kicking Angel as she walked out the room "You'll stay here and I want no sound off you or else you can forget eating for a week."

"But then I'll die."

"See if I care." Her mother walked off locking the door behind her and leaving her to her thoughts. A 12 year old Witch she mussed locked in her room whit no way out.

She had just turned 20 when she realized what the way out was. She stood at the cemetery softly crying over her lost family, Severa at her side. She had found her a year back and secretly fed her and cared for her, Severa had become her best friend and she was lost if she had not taken her along. It was true she still had her mother but she was the cause off it all. She had beaten up her father so harshly he needed to go to a hospital; because she refused to help him her older sister Candia had picked her father up and drove him there. Her mother had decided it would not happen and tried to stop the car, making it crash into a tree killing both her sister and her father. Gently she put the flowers on the graves and said her goodbyes, she had found her mothers broom and had been teaching her self how to control it for the past several weeks. She had tried to run away normally but her mother was always faster and the broom was the cause off that. So she decided she needed the broom to out run her mother. "up" she said before mounting it an flying away. "Goodbye" she whispered on last time as she took away fast and vowed to one day return under better circumstances. As she was near London when the broom started to buckle and tremble, because she had not real experience it threw her off and she landed hard in a green patch near the open road. She needed to get to Kings Cross station but she had no idea where she was let alone how to get there. She had once heard her father say there was a train to Hogwarts from Kings cross station, and if she ever needed to run away that would be the safest place for her. So that night she decided it was time she stole a map from her mother's drawer and looked up the station. She was scared because she needed to travel from Belgium to England and that was a three day journey even by broom. Tears began to flow across her cheeks as a truck stopped next to her.

"Can I take ya anywhere Miss."

She looked up confused "Uhm yes I need to go to Kings Cross Station, do you know where that is."

"Why yes, it's a bit outa my way, but I'll drop ya off if ya like."

"I would appreciate that very much sir, but I have nothing to pay you with."  
"Not needed Missy, you just step in."

"Thank you so much," she said rubbing away the tears and making her self comfortable. An hour and a half later Angel stood on the station between platforms 9 and 10 like her father told her, she would not have believed it had she not seen it, when a boy and a trolley ran between the walls he vanished. Gasping she saw him run and saw another boy do the same slowly she walked up to the wall, softly touching it. She felt it was soft and did not feel like stones at all.

"Well what are you waiting for" a boy said irritably "Walk through already?"

"I am sorry" she stuttered before pushing her self up the wall, stumbling trough on the other side. "Oh gods" she uttered as a gigantic train whistled before her and owls hooted above her. Groups off children walked to and from the train, and trolleys were every where. Quickly she boarded it and sat down in a compartment next to a weary looking man. "Good afternoon" she muttered before taking her seat.

"Good afternoon" he smiled at her. "New?"

"Yes I am, I need to go to Hogwarts"

"Then you are in the right train. You're a witch are you not?"

"Yes, but uhm" she thought off how to say it. "I have never practiced it; I was kept away from Witchcraft."

"Why" he asked her concern flowing through his voice.

"Because my parents did not like it, I suppose, they never wanted me to become a witch."  
"You sound like they never gave you a choice"

"They never did" she smiled weakly, "I thought myself Potions and a few charms from a book my father left me. But I never got the chance to take it any further."

"A shame really" he smiled at her "you know perhaps we can make some sort off arrangement whit the Headmaster off the school, so you can learn whit the students"

"That would be great; I would love to learn more so dearly."

"Then I shall see what I can do for you, now if you do not mind I am terrible tired and would like to get some rest before we arrive at the school"

"Of course" she smiled letting the man rest while she pondered over her options. She was so surprised when the headmaster agreed whit the man she had gotten to know as Remus Lupin, she almost fainted when he told her that she was to be sorted. "Sorted" she asked Dumbledore as he offered her a lemon drop.

"Yes you shall be sorted into a house with your other students. You shall then take the same classes as your housemates and as they do you shall battle for house points. Really a lot off fun" he wicked at her. "Don't worry; the sorting shall take place shortly. Go down and join the rest off the students"

"Yes sir, thank you" she said her heart filled with joy.

"And Angel"

"Yes Professor."

"Do not fear our potions master, he means you no harm."

"What do you mean" she asked him befuddled.

"I mean he is like that to every student" he quickly said, she was not to know he knew exactly who she was and what Severus had done to her. He had never meant it, but what had happened had happened and she needed to know not to fear him, he smiled when she left his room and walked to the hall. "Great things are going to happen to her, Great things indeed"

Angel stepped up the stairs to the great hall. She had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. The stars and moon shown above her were so real that she felt like she was still outside. She shivered when the grey Professor named McGonagall called her name, streaking the wrinkles out off her school uniform she walked up to the sorting hat wondering if he would say something about her age.

"Yes yes... very old this one... What may a girl your age do in the first year. You should be a 7th year student?"

"Uhm" she muttered "my parents kept me from the wizard school?" 

"Why" he asked her "you are a pure blood" 

"because they detested the wizard world" she sniffed "they said that I would never be allowed to go to anything that had to do whit it. and left England so that the Ministry and Hogwards could not find them."

"But they did"

"Well not really" she said rubbing her eyes. "I ran away from home and lifted back to England. On the train I met Professor Lupin and he told me that there might still be a chance that I could attend the school" she smiled at the worn down man that had come to see her sorting and he smiled back. but his gaze seemed to be fixed on something else. It was a dark Professor whit black hair and penetrating coal eyes. He was watching her intensely and she quietly mussed where she had seen him before. 

"so then what happened?" the sorting hat asked now full off interest.

"Uhm he introduced me to Headmaster Dumbledore and he asked me many questions and made me show how much I knew about Magic. I knew most potions because I always have loved potions and because I secretly taught myself magic I could also do the basic charms needed to be accepted. Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would not feel uncomfterble being whit such young students, but I don't mind. I have noticed that I usually can get along much better whit younger person than whit that off my own age. The Headmaster decided to give me a chance and here I am..." she mussed about her last sentence "Here I am indeed."

"Well, well then in that case I believe for your courage to go against your parents you should be in Gryffindor..."

The table cheered as she gently put the hat back on the chair and joined her housemates, and Severa her owl landed on her shoulder to support her. All through the dinner she had had so many question she sometimes did not know where to start answering them. But one thing kept her off balance all night, the penetrating stare off that dark yet interesting professor..


End file.
